


suubway stuff ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sandwich, Sandwiches, The Try Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some spicy sandwich action





	suubway stuff ;)

“I’m hungry.”

Eugene looked up, raising an eyebrow. “You just ate. Five minutes ago.”

“But I want Subway!” Keith pleaded. “ And KFC just didn’t fill me up.” He opened his eyes wide, showing off his best puppy-eyes.

Eugene sighed. “Fine.”

~~~

“YEEES.” Keith moaned, biting into his ham sandwich.

Eugene rolled his eyes. “Jesus, you sound like you’re having the best blowjob in your life.”

“Subway is better than sex,” Keith argued, swallowing down another bite. “Pastrami is perfection.”

“There is no way a sandwich is better than sex.”

“Try iiiit.” Keith shoved the sandwich into Eugene’s face. “It’s life-changing. Mind-blowing. Orgasmic.” Eugene rolled his eyes, but took the sandwich into the mouth.

“Swallow,” Keith demanded, jamming it deeper into his throat. Eugene gagged slightly, then obeyed.

“Ew,” he said. “They put to much cream in it─it’s too bitter.”

“It’s MAYO, not CREAM you fool.” Keith waggled his eyebrows. “So, did that satisfy you?"


End file.
